yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 026
を く スリー・ドロー | romaji = Kibō o Michibiku Surī Dorō | japanese translated = Three Draws Leading to Hope | english = Diagnosis: Deletion | japanese air date = November 8, 2017 | english air date =November 25, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yasuyuki Fuse | storyboard artist = Ryuta Yamamoto | animation director = * Sung-jin Lee * Hyeon-guk Kang }} "Diagnosis: Deletion", known as "Three Draws Leading to Hope" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on November 8, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day.and will air on Teletoon on November 25, 2018. Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Baira Turn 3: Blue Angel Blue Angel Sets a monster. As a monster was Set to a zone Blue Angel's Link Monster points to, Baira activates the effect of "Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps", destroying it. Turn 4: Baira Baira draws "Root Ransom Virus". As Baira drew a Trap Card, she activates the effect of "Surgical Forceps", revealing it to inflict 500 damage to Blue Angel (Blue Angel: 3600 → 3100 LP). Baira activates her Skill "Malevolent Malpractice", banishing 2 Level 2 or lower monsters with the same name from her GY to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same name and same Level as the banished monsters from her Deck. She banishes two copies of "Dark Mummy Probe" to Special Summon two copies of "Dark Mummy Infuser" (0/500) from her Deck. As "Infuser" was Special Summoned to a zone a Zombie Link Monster points to, Baira activates its effect, causing that monster to be unaffected by Trap Effects as long as "Infuser" is on the field. She targets "Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps". "Surgical Forceps" gains 600 ATK for each monster it points to ("Surgical Forceps": 2400 → 3000 ATK). Baira Sets a card. The effect of "Temple of the Kings" allows Baira to activate Trap Cards the turn they were Set. Baira activates her face-down "Root Ransom Virus", Tributing a DARK monster with 0 ATK to change the ATK of all Link Monsters on the field to 0 and negate their effects. She Tributes the "Infuser" that "Forceps" did not point to, and "Forceps" is unaffected by "Root Ransom" due to the effect of the other "Infuser" ("Trickstar Holly Angel": 2000 → 0 ATK). "Surgical Forceps" attacks "Holly Angel", but Blue Angel activates the effect of "Trickstar Perennial", sending it to the GY to prevent the destruction of "Holly Angel" by battle this turn. The attack continues (Blue Angel: 3100 → 100 LP). Blue Angel activates her Skill "Trickstar Fraud", discarding a "Trickstar" card during Baira's turn to make Baira draw until she has three cards in her hand, then during the End Phase, Baira must banish cards from her hand for each "Trickstar" monster in Blue Angel's Graveyard. She discards "Trickstar Mandrake". Baira draws "Ekibyo Drakmord", "Giant Germ", and "Infected Mail". As "Mandrake" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, Blue Angel activates its effect to Special Summon it from the Graveyard in Defense Position (0/1000). During the End Phase, Baira banishes "Ekibyo Drakmord", "Giant Germ", and "Infected Mail" by the effect of "Trickster Fraud". Turn 5: Blue Angel Blue Angel draws "Trickstar Narkissus", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1800). The effect of "Current Corruption Virus" reduces the ATK of all monsters Blue Angel controls with 2000 or less DEF to 0, and negates their effects ("Narkissus": 1000 → 0 ATK). Blue Angel uses "Narkissus", "Mandrake", and "Holly Angel" to Link Summon "Trickstar Bella Madonna" (2800/LINK-4/↑→↙↓). As "Mandrake" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, destroying a monster Baira's Link Monster points to. She destroys the "Infuser" that "Surgical Forceps" pointed to ("Surgical Forceps": 3000 → 2400 ATK) and that was affecting "Forceps". As a Link Monster was Link Summoned while "Root Ransom Virus" is in Baira's Graveyard, its effect reduces the ATK of all Link Monsters on the Field to 0, and negate their effects ("Surgical Forceps": 2400 → 0 ATK). "Bella Madonna" is unaffected by other cards' effects while it does not point to a monster, so "Root Ransom" does not affect it. As "Bella Madonna" does not point to a monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, inflicting 200 damage for each "Trickstar" monster with different names in her GY, meaning 1200 (Baira: 3600 → 2400 LP). "Bella Madonna" attacks and destroys "Surgical Forceps" (Baira: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.